


兽人AU

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: AU。故事发生在类兽人世界，自称是兽族，角色均保留有耳朵尾巴和一部分对应的兽类性格。也有纯人类，不过没什么涉及的内容。反派是虫族，应该没有出场机会。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

V放下咖啡杯，估摸着留给自己的时间真的不多了。“你还要我说几次？我现在的生活很好，更没打算回来。”

虽然他从语气、眼神到肢体语言都表现得非常诚恳，但是坐在对面的Urizen根本不相信他。

“我连放弃继承权的文件都签了——五年前。”V十分无奈地再一次重申。真不知道Mundus那个老东西怎么搞的，Urizen作为唯一继承人竟然这么没有安全感。“Mundus到底对你说过什么，让你这么坚持不懈地骚扰我？”

毛茸茸的耳朵撇出一个拒绝谈话的形状，Urizen蓝紫色的眼睛依然十分不信任地盯着V。

“我得走了。我告诉家里的航班现在已经降落，我从这里打车回去时间刚好。”V懒得继续跟自己这个脑子有坑的兄弟纠缠，拎起包要走，Urizen反应敏捷地逮住另一条背包带。这耍赖的做法V简直翻白眼都没想法了。“你放手！”

Urizen还撇着耳朵，就是不松手。

MD，智障。他居然跟一个智障在这里浪费了三个小时。V干脆包一扔，东西也不要了。虽然这个包是Nero特意买来送给他的，他用了好几年十分喜欢——只能让Nero再买一个送他。

几个保镖在门口拦住了V，又壮又莽的样子一看就是熊。

“Urizen，你别把我惹毛了。”V十分艰难地阻止了尾巴炸毛，但是那根漂亮尾巴紧绷的状态已经完全暴露了他现在的情绪。

“你们胆子挺大的嘛，连Sparda家的少爷也敢拦。”Nero从路边刚停下的黑色轿车里下来，一眼就看到自己家V被堵在咖啡店门口，生气得一双眼睛水汪汪的，尾巴也快炸毛了。“还不滚开！”他三两步赶过来，伸手把V揽住，用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的耳朵。“没事吧？”

V的耳朵敏感地抖了下，“我包被他抢了。”然后，他闲闲地靠在门框上看嗖一声冲出去的Nero和立刻站起来应战的Urizen打成一团。他丝毫不担心Nero，从第一次见面到现在，Nero对上Urizen就没输过。

几个保镖紧张兮兮地在那儿劝。“两位少爷，算啦，算啦！”根本没人理。

没过一会儿，Urizen顶着熊猫眼怒气冲天地走了。顶着熊耳朵的保镖们呼啦啦跟在他身后，大气不敢出。

Nero拎着抢回来的包又黏回V身边，搂着他的腰蹭耳朵。“你可回来啦！有没有想我？我天天都想你。”

V勾着嘴角揉揉Nero的头，心想Urizen真是个辣鸡战五渣。“天天视频电话还想？”

“想。”

“每个周末都回来还想？”

“想。”

“怎么这么粘人。”V故作无奈地叹气，摇了摇头。实则尾巴已经愉悦地勾在Nero搭在自己腰间的手腕上了。

Nero身后的尾巴就没停止过欢快地摇动，耳朵也立得直直地。“走啦走啦，回家！”顺便让老板把赔偿费记在Urizen头上。

V便笑着任由Nero把自己带到车上。两个人坐到后排，Nero马上侧躺下把头枕在V的腿上。司机已经十分乖觉地升起了隔板。V习惯地把手放在Nero头上，有一下没一下地揉着手感极佳的短发和耳朵，听见Nero舒服地发出细微的哼哼声。

他十岁的时候跟着福利院的老师在街边卖报纸，Vergil和Dante突然走过来说要收养他。虽然福利院的院长有些担心，毕竟Sparda家是犬系血统，而V头上的黑耳朵怎么看都是猫，但是Vergil大衣下的军装上闪闪发光的肩章可以碾碎一切拦路虎。当天晚上V就住进了Sparda家的豪宅，成了上有一爹一叔，下有六岁弟弟的Sparda家少爷。

Nero的性子据说比Vergil和Dante小时加起来还要野，但是他这一面V几乎没见过，他一向在自己哥哥跟前很会装乖。所以在V的身世被发现、Urizen闹上门来之前，Nero在V的心目中一直是个阳光开朗耿直单纯有点粘人的可爱孩子。直到Nero和从小就长得人高马大的Urizen打了惊天动地的一架，他被揍了个熊猫眼，还流了点鼻血，Urizen断了条胳膊，整张脸肿的跟蓝莓似得。

就算Nero随即扑进V怀里装哭叫疼，V也回不去当初给Nero头上挂天使光环的岁月了——还是给他插上小恶魔翅膀吧。

家里两个老头子（？）照常还在军部里开会。Nero跟着V进了卧室，趴在床上看V收拾为数不多的几件衣服。“这次回来住几天？”

V想了想，说，“一个月吧。论文我已经交了，接下来就没什么事了。”

“太好了！这个月我也轮休！”Nero的尾巴摇得更欢了。赶紧发信息给Nico让她帮自己把轮休时间填上！

“别给人家添麻烦。”V关好柜子，走到床边揉了揉Nero的耳朵。他哪里会不知道臭小子心里头在打什么鬼主意。

Nero舔着脸笑，又眷恋十足地抱着V精瘦的腰把头往怀里凑。他这习惯从小就改不掉，长大了一个进军校一个进艺术学院，不能天天见面，反倒有些愈发变本加厉。

V低头看着Nero一脸满足的样子，不由得想起Dante某次吃醉酒跟Vergil说的话，“Nero难道有恋母倾向？”

呸！呸呸呸！


	2. Chapter 2

第二天晚上吃完饭的时候，一家四口终于到齐了。多亏Nero每天都追着V打视频电话，全家都知道他在学校过得怎么样，包括午餐是不是比昨天吃得多一点，或者有没有收到新的情书。

吃完饭的时候，大家都还在擦嘴，Vergil突然问，“是不是就这两天了？”

V“唔”了一声，在底下和Nero你碰碰我，我碰碰你的尾巴小游戏都停下来了。

Nero敏锐地发现V对这个话题有些排斥，但是他自认为是这个世界上V最亲近的人，却不知道他们到底在说什么。他非常迫切地想知道V发生了什么，又觉得V可能并不想让自己知道。

“我还是那个意思，建议你好好考虑。”Vergil放下手里的餐巾，“当然，我们完全支持你个人的选择。那个房间会一直为你准备好。”

“谢谢，Papa。”V眉眼间阴霾净扫，白皙的脸上浮现出淡淡的血色。

Nero在一边磨皮擦痒个不停。他真的非常非常难以忍受竟然有自己不知道的关于V的事情。若是他去问了，V会不会觉得他很烦？他转头看V，对方察觉到他的视线，对他笑了笑。万一以后他再也不会这样对着自己笑了——世界末日！

“那个房间”在住宅的顶楼，面积不大，里面铺着厚厚的地毯和壁毯，还有满满的垫子和毯子。平时几乎没有人打开房间的门，但是佣人在第二天一早过来对“那个房间”进行了大清扫，更换了新的垫子毯子。

Nero直觉这跟“那件事”有关系。他一整天一整天地缠着V，甚至耍脾气要在V房间睡，V全都包容了。可Nero在V对自己的无限包容下，依然不敢开口问。明明以前什么事都会主动告诉自己的！莫名有些气鼓鼓的Nero咬住V的耳朵尖，又舍不得用力，只好用舌头舔了舔。

“Nero！别咬我耳朵！”V瞪了Nero一眼，尾巴轻轻地甩在对方脸上。

Nero整个挂到自己兄长的身上，毛茸茸的脑袋和耳朵蹭在脖子上。他内心不安得很，情绪越来越浮躁，只有黏在V身边的时候会好上那么一点。

“都是当小队长的人了，怎么还这么爱撒娇。”V被Nero整个压在沙发上，连书都没法看。他用力揉了揉Nero支棱在头顶的耳朵，舒服得Nero直哼哼。“你最近这两天怎么了？”

Nero装傻地说，“没怎么呀。”犬系基因带给他灵敏的嗅觉，如此近距离之下他呼吸间都是V的气味，直感到身心愉快。他也非常适应犬系基因带来的护食护地盘天性。

“你要不要先回部里几天？”V的语气带着些许小心的试探。“我有些事需要办，好几天不能陪你。”

“不能带我去吗？”Nero委委屈屈地看向他。他碧绿的眼睛里蒙上了一层浅浅的阴霾，第一次对Nero的狗狗眼摇了头。Nero仿佛一株缺水的绿萝，立刻就萎了。

“顶多顶多一个星期。”

然后V就真的不见了。与此同时，顶楼被锁死，Dante偶尔会在家里进出，显得神色匆匆。Nero猜测V应该就在“那个房间”里。他知道Dante不会告诉自己真相，所以他选择不问。

第四天的时候，Dante收到紧急通知赶去应付一队突然出现在防线后方的虫族。他烦躁不已，又不得不耐着性子，给家里的保姆机器人设定了新的指令，这才急急忙忙地骑车走了。

Nero三分钟就破解了机器人的指令内容，发现是定时给“那个房间”送食物和水。Bingo！他果然没猜错。他内心想要知道V到底在干什么的念头已经让他有些失去自控能力，走火入魔般在保姆机器人身上装了一个针孔摄像头。他就看一看。他就，看一看。

他看到了。

V看上去并不怎么好，仅在身上披了条薄毯，有气无力地趴在Vergil的怀里。Vergil皱着眉，一手稳稳地托着他，一手探入毯下不知在做什么。V攥紧了Vergil的衣服，闭着眼睛紧紧地靠在他怀里，汗水濡湿了他的头发。

Nero蓝色的瞳孔燃起了火焰。他看着V虚弱却泛起潮红的双颊，咬出斑斑齿痕的嘴唇，扣在Vergil衣服上泛白的指尖，汗湿后粘在脸上的发丝，只觉得整个人都被无形的火焰包围。

后来，V哭了。Vergil将他安置在靠垫山里，起身取来湿毛巾熟练地擦拭干净V的脸庞，又把保姆机器人叫过去以取食。

离得近了，Nero清晰地看到V薄毯下泛着粉红的皮肤，他仿佛能感受到附在皮肤上的汗水被体温烘起的湿意。他不由想起V身上干净清爽的气味，现在闻起来，V会是什么样的气味呢？


	3. Chapter 3

Dante重伤，军部紧急召Vergil回去收拾残局。这令他不得不放下仍备受煎熬的V前往战场。临行前，Vergil将一瓶没有标签的药丸交给Nero，“他身体指标压不住了再给他吃，一次一粒，温水吞服。”

Nero把那个小小的瓶子接过来，小心的攥在掌心里。

“你——”Vergil与儿子错肩而过时，顿了顿。“别让他失望。”

他的小把戏被发现了！虽然后来Nero立即拆掉了摄像头，但是，妄图瞒过Vergil真是他异想天开。

Vergil没再说什么。他匆忙地走了，深色的军装衬得他的皮肤毫无血色。

Nero蹑手蹑脚地刷开门，在V身边坐下来。他的兄长正在薄毯之下沉沉地睡着，因为屋子里微高的暖气而泛红的面颊和鼻尖倒是比平日里看上去更加健康。他闻到V身上的气味变得湿漉漉，这令他联想起被雨露沾湿的花，或者一枚被遗忘在壁炉边以至于被烘得过热的熟透果子。

封闭的房间使得这股气味愈发显得浓郁，空气循环系统仿佛失去了效用。那是甜蜜的味道，就像藏在花萼里的花蜜，从开裂的果皮出淌出的汁水，让Nero的唇齿舌头感到无所适从，他想要往嘴里含点什么，堵住悄然升起的某种饥渴感。

“嗯……”V皱起眉，手攥紧了毯子。

体能监测系统立刻将满满的监测数值投射到Nero跟前，可是Nero根本看不懂。他只知道绿色是正常，黄色是略微超出正常值，橙色是偏高，红色是过高。现在，面板上一片橙色。他只好学着Vergil的样子，把V搂在怀里，但心地盯着数值不断攀升。

V在Nero的怀里轻轻地颤抖，眼角变得湿润泛红。“Nero，怎么是你？”他甚至没有睁开眼睛，就已经认出来抱着自己露出不知所措气味的人是谁。

Nero蹭了蹭他的额头，“紧急军情。”

V吐了口气。他似乎在极力地压制自己身体的反应，试图坐起来。可是他根本做不到，反倒是监测系统发出了轻微的警示音——已经有两项指标彪红了。

“我该怎么帮你？”Nero抱紧V，不让他继续乱动。

“给我药，然后出去帮我关上门。”

“V！”Nero不敢置信。

V倔强地看着Nero。

Nero看着他折起的飞机耳，微微发抖的尾巴，从没把眉头皱的这么紧。“我害怕啊，V。别瞒着我。”他委屈又强硬地，将V禁锢在自己的怀里。“我是不是要失去你了？你拒绝我靠近你，就因为——就因为你身体不舒服。是我哪儿做的不好吗？还是……我太粘人了惹你烦了？”

“不……”

“别把我关在你的世界之外，V。我受不了。我真的受不了。我会死的。”他闭上眼睛，不想让V看到自己软弱得快哭的眼神。他像小时候一样用鼻子蹭V的鼻子，闻着对方湿漉漉的气味，更想哭了。

V似乎彻底被Nero打败了一样长长地叹了口气。他勉强地揉了揉Nero耷拉在头顶的耳朵，“我只是，不想让你担心。对不起。”

“这药吃了有副作用对不对？让我帮你。”Nero不依不饶地说。他依恋地用自己高挺的鼻子蹭着V，嘴唇时不时擦过V这两天竟然开始干得起皮的嘴唇。

V软软的手推了推他，面色为难。他的颤抖越来越明显，而监测系统的警告声正渐渐变得急促而尖锐。

“是不是需要帮你揉揉？”Nero着急了。他一手探入毯子下面，摸到V的皮肤滚烫不已，汗液遍布。

V绵软无力根本没办法阻止他，心里又急又羞耻，只好整张脸埋进Nero的胸膛里，徒留微微炸毛的尾巴在外头颤巍巍。

Nero的手没有章法地在V身上捏来揉去，只是力道小心又小心，生怕弄疼了他。他不知道Vergil是碰触的什么地方，V又咬紧了牙不肯说，他只好自己一处一处地试。直到他沿着那瘦削的脊背一寸一寸触下来，达到尾椎那处连接着尾巴的皮肤。

“嗯~”V咬着牙也没能忍住那声酥软的哼叫。

“疼吗？”Nero赶紧停手，紧张地问。但V只是死死抓住Nero的衣襟，整个人缩得更紧了，猫耳朵簌簌发抖看上去可怜极了，猫尾巴炸成一根狗尾巴草。

看上去并不像疼的样子，监测系统也并未发出警告。于是Nero又试着轻轻地抚触那片光滑的皮肤。他感到怀里的躯体依然在发抖，但是那气味却变了。湿漉漉的热量从V的身上散发出来，他变得更加柔软，喘息的节奏随着他抚触的动作而变化，尾巴软塌塌地缩回了毯子里。

他看到了V泛红而潮湿的样子，比起他通过摄像头看到的更甚。

花萼里的蜜倾倒了出来，果汁迸溅到了他的脸上。

Nero低头轻咬V滚烫的耳朵，突然意识到自己的兄长是一个返祖者——他正处在发情期。


	4. Chapter 4

他们的起源来自于纯人类的科学实验。

疯狂的科学家们将各种哺乳动物的基因与人类基因结合，没想到竟然阴差阳错造成了一个全新种族的诞生。他们被称之为兽人，并在经过数百的抗争之后成功在这星球上占据了举足轻重的位置。

偶尔，会有个别兽人出现返祖的特性，他们被称之为返祖者。返祖往往意味着被兽性控制，因此，返祖者遭到仇视。他们在兽人社会没有任何地位可言，最终的结局总是十分悲惨。

难怪。难怪。Nero收紧怀抱，坚定地告诉V，“我会保护你。我会用我的生命来保护你。”

V听了他的话却哭了。他喘着气，第一次主动抬起头与Nero对视，他浸在泪水里的碧绿眼瞳充满了Nero看不明白的情绪，满是齿痕的嘴唇微颤着开合了数次，最终吐露的言语却是一句道歉。

“你不需要道歉，你值得我为你做任何事。”Nero亲吻V汗湿的额头，嘴唇上留下微咸的痕迹。他感觉到V把脸靠进自己的颈窝，手也从抓着毯子不放转而抓紧了他柔软的居家服。

他抱着怀里滚烫的躯体，内心被某种柔软的情绪涨得满满的。他终于知道了V所有的秘密，也得到了V所有的信赖，他想永远把V这么抱在怀里，用自己日益坚厚的臂膀将V护得严实。可他觉得这样还不够，他想要更多。

更多的……什么？

V湿热的喘息吐在他的皮肤上，泪水微冷。他轻重相间地抚摸V尾椎处敏感的皮肤，嗅闻着V身上湿漉漉的气味，感到自己口中的两枚犬齿蠢蠢欲动。

好想要……可是，想要什么？

“Nero……”V在他的抚触下越来越软，越来越湿，越来越喘。“Nero，Nero……”

他想让V在自己手里射出来。他想让V因为他而高潮。他想让V叫着他的名字沉溺于他所给予的快感。他如梦初醒般低下头咬住V瑟瑟发抖的耳朵，用力爱抚那猫科动物的甜蜜之地，在V昂起头终于射出来的时候他吻住了他的唇，舌头轻易探入微张的口腔。

他终于汲取到那花蜜的滋味，用敏感的味蕾承接到果肉的多汁。

V沉陷在绵长的高潮里，而Nero的亲吻和爱抚更加扩大了这阵快感。他晕头转向地被放平在毯子上，遮身的毯子被扔到了墙脚，赤裸的皮肤贴上干燥温暖的躯体，亲昵的滋味令他沉醉。他仅存的理智警告他不能这样下去，可是两颗尖利的犬齿咬住了他的后颈，他的本能屈服了。

Nero沉醉地亲吻着V。他从未知晓亲吻是这样美好的滋味，他从未猜想V是这样诱人的滋味。他蠢蠢欲动的犬齿啃噬过那皮肤柔嫩的耳后，贪醉优美后颈隐藏于皮肉下突突鼓动的命脉。他的V太好了，好得不似真的。他膜拜这具完美的躯体，用他的眼睛，他的双手，他的嘴唇，他的舌头。

或许他也是一个返祖者，被V的发情腺体所散发的腺香勾住灵魂的犬科基因返祖者，脑子里只剩下占有对方的兽欲。他掰开那双雪白修长的腿，私处浓郁的情欲腥香彻底俘虏了他的神志，他用舌头和手指叩开了本就脆弱的最后屏障，最终彻底占有了那片无主之地。

两个被原始欲求操控的年轻人不识时日不知疲累，他们纠缠在一起渴求着彼此。

那丛火烧尽了他们，不知还能残留下什么。


	5. Chapter 5

“你真让我失望。”Vergil慢慢地将沾血的鞭子卷起来。他没有戴手套，一些血渍沾到了他的手上，他皱了皱眉。

Dante立刻用完好的左手把早准备好的湿毛巾递给他，“V醒了。”

Vergil冷冷地看了眼赤裸上身跪在地上的Nero，把擦完手的毛巾扔回给Dante，边走向二楼边脱掉身上沾染了丝微血腥气的衣服。

等那冷峻的背影彻底看不见了，Dante这才赶紧把Nero从地上拎起来，笨手笨脚地用左手给他清理身上的伤口。

“我爱他。”Nero的双手握紧了拳头，紧紧地贴在腿上，用力得关节发白微微发抖。

“爱不是你趁着他神志不清把他睡了的理由。”Dante在心里叹了口气，还是打电话请Credo来一趟吧，这伤口不好好处理一定会发炎的。看得出来Vergil已经非常自我克制，不然这臭小子估计会被他亲爹抽死。

“我爱他。”Nero的语气变得柔软了一些，他低头看着自己抠破的掌心，整个肩膀都缩了起来。

可是你伤害了他。Dante拍拍Nero的肩，没把话说出来。他吩咐保姆机器人收拾茶几上的一团乱，自己钻到书房给Credo打电话请他过来给Nero看伤。等他打完电话出来，原本呆呆坐在沙发上的Nero不见了。

“艹……”Dante头疼地问保姆机器人小主人去哪儿了。

正尽心尽力收拾Dante留在茶几上的残局的保姆机器人甜甜地说，“小主人正跪在世界上最好的哥哥的卧室门口。”这是Nero从小给机器人设置的专属于V的称呼。

Dante赶紧往楼上跑，正巧看到Vergil从V的房间走出来关好门，像个冷面门神一样低头看着自己的儿子。

“你怎么还有脸跪在这儿？扮可怜？”

“Vergil……”那双冰蓝色的眼睛像刀子一样瞪过来，Dante立刻闭上了嘴。自己兵行险着假装中了虫族的埋伏想来个一网打尽，没想到差点真的栽进去，Vergil还没跟他算账呢。

Nero低声说，“让我看看他。”

“他现在不想见到你。”

这句话击倒了Nero，他像个被抛弃的孩子一样躬下身捂着脸哭了起来。Dante听见他压抑的抽泣声，看见他伤痕斑驳的肩背在夜灯下颤抖。

“包扎好伤口之后，滚回军营去。你的假期已经结束了。”

Dante听到这话，终于忍不住了。“他那一背的伤，起码休息两天——”

“休息？”Vergil又扫了Dante一眼，仿佛冰风暴兜头砸在他脸上。“Nero，你自己说，你需要休息吗？”

“我收拾好就走。”Nero死气沉沉地说。他还能清晰地感受到V皮肤的手感，还有唇舌间醉人的甜蜜滋味。可是当发情期引发的热潮退去，是否这就是他忽略的真实？“让我看他一眼。”他不死心地说。“就一眼。”

可是Vergil像尊冰雕一样挡在V的卧室门口，丝毫没有心软的迹象。Dante站在楼梯上看着父子俩僵持在那儿，上去也不是，下去也不是。直到Credo过来一手把Nero从二楼拎下来，Vergil才转身又进了V的房间，连个眼神都没赏给弟弟。

“你爸打的？”一边给Nero上药，Credo问了声。

Nero一直垂着头自闭。

Credo敲了敲Nero的脑袋，撇头看了看Dante，后者右手还打着石膏，只能耸耸肩。他没再问，认认真真把Nero的伤处理好。

第二天Urizen过来接V的时候，挺惊讶居然没有看到Nero。他在Vergil跟前一向还算乖，接过对方手里的行李箱，一句话没问就护着V上了轿车。

“可以走了？”街角处，Credo问副驾上面容麻木的Nero，见他毫无反应，就当他同意了。


	6. Chapter 6

他被办理了休学。他没问为什么，也没人问他为什么。他有些惊讶Mundus这栋处处彰显着财富的主宅竟然有一间专属于他的房间——难怪Urizen一直认为他充满威胁。

“死老头要见你。”Urizen敲敲门框，打断了V的思绪。他的表情看上去很平静，有一丝不易察觉的厌烦，分不清是对V还是对Mundus那个“死老头”。

V安静地站起来，走到Urizen跟前。他血缘上的兄弟有着与他完全不同的蓝紫色眼睛，当他半垂眼睫看着你的时候，会给你一种柔情满溢的错觉。

这是V第一次见到自己血缘上的祖父。他跟他一点也不像，倒是Urizen跟他一眼就能看出来是一家人，尤其是那双眼睛，即使他已经放软了态度和语气，里面依然是冰冷的。

“安心住着吧。时候到了，Vergil会来接你的。有什么需要直接跟Urizen讲。”Mundus十分温和地说。

V听得出来他并不习惯用这么温和的语气跟别人说话。他接受了Mundus释放的善意，试图露出一个得体的微笑，可是，不，他发现自己根本连勾一勾唇角都做不到。不过有Urizen那个臭脸在旁边陪衬，相信他的面容简直是柔和得能泛出光来。

估计Mundus也十分受不了Urizen那张臭脸，或者还有装模作样的血缘温情，很快就打发两个小辈离开。

V默默地跟在同样沉默的Urizen身后回到自己的房间。这个家伙现如今不再阴阳怪气，他反倒非常不习惯了。转念一想，似乎又明白了——现在他返祖者的身份已经瞒不住，完全不对Urizen构成威胁，日理万机的继承人当然没那个闲工夫搭理他。

“你——”Urizen突然又转过身来。

觉得这个碰到自己就必定作妖的家伙肯定又要发什么神经的V强行打起精神，略带戒备地看着他。

他走得近了些，虽然身高跟V差不多，却因为更加壮实的身形显得他的身影要将V整个笼罩似的。“啧……”蓝紫色的眼睛盯着V看了看，又生硬地转开了。“这是你家，你这么紧张做什么？”

让我紧张的难道不就是你么？V气鼓鼓地瞪大眼睛。

Urizen伸手撩了撩V头顶上高立的耳朵，“黑色的耳朵你以为真是猫耳朵吗？真让我失望。我们是站在食物链顶端的狩猎者，基因、家族、权势都明确地告诉你我这一点，你怎么就看不明白？被养在狗群里，你就真以为自己只是只宠物猫？”

“你什么意思？”V想跟他拉开距离，可是这样就得他主动往后退，仿佛他示弱了一样，不，他不喜欢这样。所以他忍着生理上的排斥感站在门口，冷冰冰地与Urizen对立。

“没必要这么草木皆兵。”他懒洋洋地说，转过身走了两步，又故作随意地停下脚步，“死老头说你可以去宅子里任何地方，包括他的书房。”

V砰地一声关上门，挪回床边倒进柔软昂贵的织造品里，闻到淡淡的薄荷草香味。这一切都是他所熟悉的，甚至连床垫的软硬都跟他在家里的一样。虽然只是个养子，但是Sparda一家人将他养得极好，他小时候是Vergil和Dante安排好一切，后来Nero长大了——

Nero。

Nero。

Nero。

这些分别的日子里，只要一静下来，他就会想到Nero。无论他看到、听到、想到什么，最终他的思维都会拐着弯地跑到Nero身上。他想起自己被情欲轻易控制，纠缠着年轻的Sparda与自己交缠。Vergil却将所有的错误都归结到Nero头上，认为是Nero欺负了自己。他为此羞愧极了，觉得自己辜负了最重要的人。

为什么会这样？为什么他会是一个返祖者？为什么偏偏是Nero。他这辈子享受着Sparda家对自己毫无保留的宠爱，却因为自己无法抵抗本能而毁掉了Nero。他甚至——他甚至在内心最深处觉得这是他从14岁爆发发情期以来最舒坦的一个发情期。Nero是那么温柔又强壮，拥抱他的怀抱是那么令他感到安全可靠，亲吻他的嘴唇是那么令他沉醉不可自拔，入侵他的Y-J将他填的那么满……

“我真是……罪无可恕……”


	7. Chapter 7

“你在这里做什么？”V有些诧异。他不愿让自己一直陷在低落的情绪里，也害怕静下来的时候满脑子都想着他和Nero的事，便天天在Mundus豪宅里四处乱逛，反正他哪儿都能去，迷路了还能叫机器保姆带自己回去。

平日里西装革履的Urizen此刻穿得跟个汽车修理工一样工装背心套工作裤，身上也一样脏兮兮的沾满了机油灰尘和汗渍，头发乱糟糟地几乎要将耳朵都遮起来。“这是我的私人工作室。”手里正拿着工具的高大男人停下手里的事，懒洋洋地从操作台出来，随手捞了条看上去不怎么干净的毛巾擦了擦头上的汗。

V迟疑地问，“你在弄……机甲？”他原本还以为这处深深的地下室里藏着什么秘密，没想到居然是一台体型偏小的机甲。

“这可是原型机。”Urizen扔掉毛巾，关闭工具护腕，走到角落里打开冰箱找喝的。

Mundus家族是军工巨头，Urizen确实有那本钱在自家宅子底下挖个小型基地玩机甲。再说，哪个男人不喜欢机甲呢？就算是艺术生V也禁不住被这台通体墨兰色的机甲吸引。更加流线型的设计，明显比现役军队中最强机甲更加先进的武器装备。“难道说，现在军团里的机甲都是——你们提供的？”

“是啊。我们提供的。”Urizen没所谓地说，“要进去玩玩吗？”

V有些犹豫，因为从Nero那儿他知道了机甲的极端私密性，每一个能够获得机甲的战士都把自己的机甲视作最珍贵的宝物，而机甲也极少会接受第二个主人。

“还没绑定过，平时都是拿来做实验的。你安心进去玩吧。”似乎看出来V在犹豫些什么，Urizen突然善解人意地推了他一把。

于是V开开心心地在这台十分与众不同的机甲上爬进爬出爬上爬下。这是他第一次能如此肆无忌惮地摆弄一台机甲，Urizen一改往日阴阳怪气的态度，十分耐心地给他讲解关于这台机甲的事情，让他得以暂时从令人窒息的自责中挣脱出来。

“你很喜欢机甲。”

“你很喜欢机甲。”

当V终于累了，两个人想寻常人家的兄弟俩一样并肩在地上坐下，一人一瓶凉丝丝的饮料，他们同时对对方说出了同样的话。

V愣了一下，Urizen倒是没什么反应。

“我确实很喜欢。”他坦然地说。“但是Mundus家的人不能进入军队，即使你被Sparda家收养了，也一样。所以就算Vergil和Dante从不限制你的喜好，鼓励你选择自己希望的路，你周围的其他人也在明里暗里地引导着你远离从军这条路。”

“你在说……什么？”

“我在告诉你事实。”Urizen又喝了一口碳酸饮料，被冰凉的温度激得龇了龇牙。“你想知道吗？关于所有这一切的事实？”

“我怎么知道你说的都是真的。”

“随便你信不信。”

V闷头喝饮料，冻得打了个喷嚏，被Urizen拿走了手里的瓶子。

“体弱多病的模样。你还是多喝热水吧。”

机器保姆已经尽忠职守地把热可可递到跟前来了。V随便喝了一口，并不是很喜欢这种浓郁的味道。“你的意思——我被收养，是计划好的？”

Urizen嗤笑了一声，“老头子是个血缘狂热份子，你觉得他会允许血脉流落在外？当然是因为他跟Sparda商量好了。”

“都说Mundus和Sparda势不两立，为什么……”

“因为我们都在演戏给国王看。”

“……你能不能别一直捏我耳朵？”

“换尾巴？”

“都不行！”V没好气地挠开Urizen的爪子。

Urizen耸了耸肩。“咱们两家当年都是一个战壕里的，但是国王疑心病重，我们也没兴趣坐那个位置。所以咯，狗狗们上战场，我们弃武从商，老死不相往来，见面就‘猫狗大战’什么的。谁能想到上头那位还真就这么蠢，以为我们真的反目成仇了。”

V嘴角微抽，“你和Nero打起架来真的很难相信你们无仇无怨。”

“那是我让着他。”Urizen扔掉喝空的瓶子，叮叮当当哐哐啷啷。机器保姆任劳任怨地追着瓶子跑。“要不是看在你面子上，我早把他打趴下了。”

真是死要面子呵。

“过两天就要到我的发情期了，正好你可以帮我看顾着我的宝贝。”Urizen拍了拍身后的机甲。“这是最新的敏捷型，还有些功能没调试好。”

把自己返祖者的身份这么大咧咧地说出来真的没关系吗？V头顶黑线地看着他，不知道该吃惊原来Urizen也是返祖者，还是吃惊他居然有点以此为荣的意思。

“返祖令我的身体机能更加强悍，还能在发情期间享受高质量的性爱，有什么不好的？”骄傲的猫科返祖者摇了摇尾巴，“我再告诉你一个秘密好了。Sparda家那三个，也是返祖者。不过可能你的小男朋友还不知道。”

V震惊地瞪大了眼睛。“你……你说什么？”

Urizen慵懒地伸了个懒腰，举止间流露出某种情欲的妖娆气息。“犬科的雄性是被动发情，也就是说他们只会在闻到雌性发情的气味之后被刺激到发情。你能把Nero带入发情期，说明他很中意你的气味。你14岁就经历了第一次发情期，我还以为你们早就勾搭上了。”

“不……我们……”V结结巴巴地红了脸。

“他强了你？”Urizen伏过身，勾起V颊边一缕头发缠在指尖把玩。临近发情期的气息暧昧又惑人，将V笼罩起来。

V红着脸否认，“没有！”

Urizen低沉地说，将气息喷在V的脸颊上。“他一定非常喜欢你，他留在你身上的气味过了很多天才从你身上消失。狗就是这点特别讨人厌，独占欲太强，还喜欢胡乱留下自己的气味，好像这样就能真的标记你似的。”

忍无可忍的V把他推开，站起身要走。他现在觉得Urizen一定是被即将到来的发情期搞得脑子不清楚了。但是他那身材高壮的兄弟轻松地追上他，单臂揽着他的脖子将他留下。

“生为返祖者并不是什么坏事，更不是咱们的错。再说，趁着你神志不清把你睡了，那小子才活该被收拾。”黏腻的声线裹着湿漉漉的气息落在他的耳边，此时此刻的Urizen给V的感觉更像是一条危险的毒蛇。“你喜欢他吗？他在发情期间的表现让你满意吗？他——肏得你爽吗？”

“关你什么事？”V有些生气，直觉得Urizen在疯狂试探自己的底线。

“噢，你生气了。因为我在问你和他的事。”Urizen放开了他，往后退了两步，脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情。“你对他的独占欲也不低嘛。”

神经病！V踹了他一脚，气鼓鼓地走了。这一次Urizen没追上来。


	8. Chapter 8

Urizen的发情期好像已经开始了，整天都不见人影。空旷起来的宅子里残留着些微湿漉漉而又燥热的气味，狂热，野性，张扬，邀请，而且还很冲人。

V在二楼碰到了一位不曾见过面的女士，她的猫耳和尾巴上有着漂亮的斑纹，身姿妩媚步履摇曳。她颇感兴趣地看了V好几眼，眼角媚意十足，连视线都带着勾人的意味。V对着她礼貌地笑了笑，她若有所思地对他点点头，扭着腰进了Urizen的房间——看来她就是Urizen的发情期伴侣，当真是个美人。

下到一楼的时候，V竟然看见那位女士又出现在了大厅，贴身的衣物敞着襟口，露出漂亮的锁骨香肩，纤长的脖子上留着状态狰狞的牙印和红痕。她用同样好奇的眼神又将V上下打量了一番，不甚在意地拢了拢衣裳，踩着高跟鞋上了二楼，标致的尾巴在身后勾着愉悦的弧度。

难道是双胞胎？

不过，Urizen愿意怎么玩都不关他的事，V选择到地下实验室去玩机甲。他喜爱文学，将诗句挂在嘴边，也乐意沉浸在书本的世界里。然而Urizen让他发现自己内心也免不了对机甲和战斗的渴望，他无法自控地将Urizen放在实验室的资料翻了个遍，他奇异地对那上面的知识一触即通。V将自己困在实验室里，过得昏天黑地日夜不明。直到——

“我很高兴你对家族产业如此感兴趣。但是身体健康应该放在第一位。”Mundus天生严厉的脸在昏暗的壁灯灯光下显得有些吓人。他屈尊降贵亲自给V喂了些水，吩咐家庭医生好好照看缺乏自我管理的V少爷，并特许一名佣人留在主宅。

V默默地用被子挡住脸，小声地说，“对不起。”

Mundus凶着脸笨拙地掖了掖被角，让他好好休息。

他其实只是睡眠不足而已，所以没两天V就完全恢复了状态。在得到家庭医生的首肯后，他终于下了床走出卧室门。

“没事儿了呀？”Urizen靠在吧台边喝酒，他连睡袍腰带都懒得系，满是爱欲痕迹的胸膛大喇喇地敞在那儿。

V“嗯”了声，“结束了？”

“快了。”Urizen转了转眼睛，“我有个消息告诉你。你的小男朋友，他——上前线去了。”

V感到自己所有的感官都被这句话劫持了。

“虫族新的女王似乎是个很能生的，近来前线的压力增加了很多。顺便让咱们家赚了不少呐。”

“他……战况还好吗？”

“当然还活着。虽然很不想承认，但是Sparda家的狗狗们确实非常适合上战场。”

V暗自松了口气。

“你应该好好锻炼下体能。”Urizen又说。“稍微熬两天夜就昏倒什么的，真是丢咱们家的脸。最起码以后发情期不被你的小狗狗做到晕过去。”

“你现在闭上嘴，我不会当你是哑巴。”

“得了吧。你明明很喜欢跟他上床，我闻得出来。再说，你的性腺素能唤起Nero，这辈子他都不会放过你的。”

V无法否认，Urizen全都说对了。“那又怎么样。”

Urizen把酒杯扔进槽里，“喜欢，那就抓回来啊。”他转身往自己房间走去，三只涂着不同颜色指甲油的手同时伸出来把他拉了进去。

回到实验室，V看着眼前墨蓝色的机甲，沉默地笑起来。他开始入侵Urizen的健身房，霸占了后者的电子教练，还以Urizen的名义要求随时上报Nero所在军团的情况。等Urizen跟他的花豹三胞胎结束发情期回到自己的位置，V已经因为Mundus的放任可以随意使用Urizen的所有权限了。

“为什么我的宝贝儿变成了黑色？！”

V扫了在实验室门口僵成一座雕塑的Urizen一眼，“我喷的。我认为黑色更适合他。”

Urizen嘎吱嘎吱转过头，他异卵双胞胎的弟弟正目不斜视地调试机甲数据，已经完全没了病弱小文青的影子，看似瘦削的身材实则有着精瘦的肌肉。“艹。”他说，抹了把脸，又说，“艹。”

“过来刷个生物识别。”V招招手，叫他过去。

Urizen吨吨吨走过去刷了个脸。“你要做什么？”

“给Nightmare‘上户口’。”

“‘上户口’？难道你要带他上战场？！”

V挑挑眉，“最新机甲管理条例要求测试机型也必须进行登记。只看模拟数据并不能说明什么，实机测试就算会造成损毁那也是必须的。”

“好吧好吧。家里难得有个会花钱的，难道哥哥我还会说‘不行’。”

V扯着嘴角笑了笑。


End file.
